Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Tangled: The Series
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Tangled: The Series ''(later becomes ''Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure) is another Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Disney crossover TV series. Plot Since being freed from Mother Gothel and reunited with her birth parents, King Frederic and Queen Arianna of Corona, Rapunzel adjusts to her life as their daughter and continues to have different misadventures with her boyfriend Eugene Fitzherbert, Pascal the Chameleon, Maximus the Horse, and her new handmaiden Cassandra, to uncover the mystery of her new 70-foot blonde hair's return. Episode list Season 1 * ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Tangled: Before Ever After'' # What the Hair?! # Rapunzel's Enemy # Fitzherbert P.I. # Challenge of the Brave # Cassandra v. Eugene # The Return of Strongbow # In Like Flynn # Great Expotations # Under Raps # One Angry Princess # Pascal's Story # Big Brothers of Corona # The Wrath of Ruthless Ruth # Max's Enemy # The Way of the Willow # ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Tangled: Queen for a Day'' # Painter's Block # Not In The Mood # The Quest For Varian # The Alchemist Returns # Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Tangled: Secret of the Sun Drop Season 2 # ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure: Beyond the Corona Walls'' # The Return of Quaid # Goodbye and Goodwill # Forest of No Return # Freebird # Vigor the Visionary # Keeper of the Spire # King Pascal # There's Something About Hook Foot # Happiness Is... # Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas # Curses! # The Eye of Pincosta # ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure: Rapunzel and the Great Tree'' # The Brothers Hook # Rapunzel: Day One # Mirror, Mirror # You're Kidding Me! # Rapunzeltopia # Lost and Found # ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure: Destinies Collide'' Season 3 # ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure: Rapunzel's Return'' # Return of the King # Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? # The Lost Treasure of Herz Der Sonne # No Time Like the Past # Beginnings # The King and Queen of Hearts # Day of the Animals # Be Very Afraid to the End (sung by Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie, Hal, Daisy, Squeeks and Bliss) # Pascal's Dragon # Islands Apart # ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure: Cassandra's Revenge'' # Race to the Spire # A Tale of Two Sisters # Flynnpostor # Once a Handmaiden... # ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure: Plus Est en Vous'' Trivia * are guest starring in this series. * are the villains guest starring in this series. Other Trivia * Tangled: The Series first broadcast on Disney Channel in 2017 the same year, Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor was released on DVD, My Little Pony: The Movie was released in theaters, Thomas & Friends: Season 21 first broadcast in the UK and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season 7 first broadcast on Discovery Family. Category:TV Series